1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to air ducts for passenger compartments of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to air ducts which are integrated into center consoles and attached to vehicle bodies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Air ducts in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle serve to distribute hot or cold air from the vehicle's air conditioning or ventilation system mounted in the front section of the vehicle (engine compartment) and also to transport it to the rear area of the vehicle. Such generic air ducts have an air-carrying cross-section that is defined by the walls enclosing the air duct. Conventionally, mounting lugs are attached externally to these walls in an appropriate position, and fixed to the vehicle body with screws. Although this type of mounting may not penetrate the cross-section carrying the air, the space required by the lugs constricts the available cross-section of the air duct in the vicinity of the lugs. In addition, there is a loss of installation space for other mounting parts.